The inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a fin field effect transistor (FINFET).
Semiconductor devices include integrated circuits having metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices have been reduced, sizes of MOSFETs have been more and more reduced. Size reduction of MOSFETs may cause a short channel effect, so that operation characteristics of semiconductor devices may be deteriorated. Thus, various researches are being conducted for highly integrated semiconductor devices that can have excellent performance. One such device is a FINFET.